


For You

by Liza0111



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho decides that it is time to tell Harklight how he feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HybridRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridRainbow/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I wanted to write this for Harklight's birthday but ran out of time orz  
> dedicated to Joo because she pulled me into HarkNaho hell and look now I am suffering too :') i am so sorry this is SO RUSHED because i need to go back to studying sobs i hope you will like it!!!!  
> LOVE YOU JOO I HOPE ONE DAY THE AZ FAM CAN ALL MEET UP \O/ HAVE A GREAT BIRTHDAY

The brown haired boy stands next to the dinner table, waiting patiently. The feeling of anxiety occupies every corner of his usual calm mind. He has been planning for this day for a month in advance; he even carefully practiced the delivery of his prepared dialogues. However, he is still not convinced that everything is perfect. Logically, he knows that there is hardly anything else he can do before the man gets home, but he simply can’t help it.

 

Today is the birthday of someone very special to him. Of course, it would be natural for anyone in his position to feel this way. But he is different. He rarely experiences this type of emotions and it feels somewhat strange to him.

 

He glances at the clock; it is already 10pm. The man told him that he would be staying late at the company this entire week. Knowing his humble character, Inaho has no trouble believing that he probably doesn’t even remember what day today is. He is always so busy with work, and constantly put the needs of other people before his own.

 

He lowers his head, taking out his phone to check if there are any unread text messages. Nothing. He selects the most recently received message, which was sent three hours ago.

 

“Inaho-san, I am probably going to be late tonight as well. Please don’t wait for me for dinner. Rest well.

                                                                                                                                    Harklight.”

 

The boy slowly puts his phone back in his pocket. He will wait. Today isn’t just any ordinary day. He only wishes that the man will be back before this day ends……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Things happen unexpectedly all the time. Things that lies out of your control. Things that can turn your life upside down in an instant. Something that you take as granted is actually a privilege. You can lose everything in the blink of an eye.

 

When he got the call from the hospital, his mind went blank immediately. He will forever remember the question he was asked, the calm tone of the doctor’s voice. “Are you Kaizuka Yuki’s brother? Your sister is in the hospital right now…… ” He remembers every single detail of that day. The way his heart sank like it was made up of lead. The way his hands turned cold. The way his body started shaking after he heard the news. He took the first bus from his school to Shinawara General Hospital.

 

It was the second week of his sophomore year in university and the first day of his physics lab.

It was also the first and the last time Kaizuka Inaho was absent from any of his labs.

 

 

Guilt and regret flooded over his mind when he saw his sister’s pale face, her eyes tightly shut, silent. Her vibrant beam nowhere to be found. Her cheerful voice nowhere to be heard. He listened to the doctor telling him about the illness that is responsible for her current state. He was listening but he was hardly paying attention to the doctor’s words. The soft beeping sounds coming from the monitor echoes in the room.

 

How could he have let this happen? Why didn’t he realize it sooner? When he noticed that Yuki wasn’t feeling well around a week ago, he should have insisted that she makes a doctor’s appointment to have it checked out. She would have agreed if he accompanied her. Instead, he took her words when she smiled and told him it’s only a common cold. Yuki has always been a healthy person. He believed that she was alright and only suggested that she takes a few days off to rest.

 

And now, she is lying on a hospital bed, appearing to be almost lifeless.

 

He could have prevented this from happening. Even though he helps out around the house by doing chores and preparing nutritious meals for Yuki when she comes home, it wasn’t enough. Overworking and stress had undoubtedly contributed to the deterioration of her health. He only assumed that Yuki’s presence would be a constant in his life, but he was wrong.

 

He should have done more for her. He should have been the one who keeps her healthy and safe, because isn’t that what family is supposed to do for each other? He had failed her. Kaizuka Inaho had failed. He did not fulfill the role of being Yuki’s brother. He is responsible for this.

 

He suddenly remember last night despite how tired she was from work, Yuki still knocked on his door and told him not to stay up too late before she went to bed. It was the last time he heard her voice. It was their last exchange.

 

He left for his 8am lecture this morning without waking her up, thinking that a little extra sleep would be beneficial to her. If he had discovered this sooner, would things be different now?

 

Living without his sibling is unimaginable to him. He was too young at the time to have any memories of his parents, so he does not feel sorrow when others mention their death. But Yuki is different. His sister is the reason he is alive now. She raised him, took care of him, protected him, and gave up her future in order to support him. Without her, Inaho wouldn’t be here.

 

And yet, he did so little for her.

 

Inaho reaches out for his sister’s hand, holding it tightly.

 

For the first time in his memory, tears roll down his cheek.

 

 

_I am sorry. Yuki. I am sorry._

 

 

Without his sister’s salary, along with covering Yuki’s medical treatment, present a new challenge to Inaho. With his outstanding academic achievements, he was able to attend his university at a relatively low cost. However, even though Inaho doesn’t have to pay much out of pocket for his education, there is no way he can make enough money to cover all the bills while being a full time student.

 

Without hesitation, Inaho made up his mind. He went to the school’s registrar office the next day and took care of the paper work. He is going to resign from the university.

 

Ever since he was a child, he has wanted to become an engineer. He never fell behind in his studies in order to achieve that goal. Dropping out of school may slow down his path, but what is the point of continuing school if Yuki isn’t there to see him graduate?

 

His education can wait. His dreams can wait. But Yuki’s life cannot wait.

 

Within the same week, he started working two part time jobs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Inaho soon learned that working is no easy task. Every day, he has to deal with all sorts of customers. There are guests who are extremely kind, and then there are some who belong on the opposite side of the spectrum. Being sociable has never been his forte; he considers himself lucky that he was managed to get hired as a baristas at this cafe near his apartment.

 

The cafe is always busy, filled with students and office workers waiting to grab a cup of coffee or something to eat on their way to work or classes. Usually Inaho has very little time to put his mind on anything else other than the orders in front of him, but he does start to remember faces of the regulars that come to the store a lot.

 

One of them in particular catches his attention. A tall man with dark hair, likely to be an office worker, who always orders black coffee every time he is here.

 

“Sir, here is your coffee.” He says just like any other day. The man smiles at him and takes his coffee.

 

Inaho rarely feels curious towards a stranger. But the man has such a calming presence, he sometimes wishes he knows a little more about him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a cloudy afternoon in autumn.

 

Inaho has been feeling slightly off the past couple of days, but he doesn’t have the leisure to take a break and rest. He has work scheduled back to back, and his night shift at the cafe ends at 12am tonight.

 

He is positive that he is having a fever right now, but there isn’t much he can do about it. After calmly assessing the situation, Inaho decides that he is still able to go to work. He needs the money, after all. He will just take some non-drowsy cold medication and hope his condition doesn’t worsen.

 

And so he changes into his uniform for work, and left the apartment.

 

 

The crowdedness of the bus certainly does not make him feel any better. The movement of the bus makes his head dizzy, and every time the bus driver comes to an abrupt stop, Inaho feels like he might vomit. The 15 minutes bus ride feels like eternity to him.

 

Finally, when he gets off at his stop, he feels way worse than he did when he left the door. He is almost certain that he is even sicker now. His forehead is burning and his mind blurry. He didn’t even realize that he is about to lose his balance when someone tapped on his shoulder.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

He turns his head and is surprised to find out who it is. Tall man with dark colored hair, the regular at the store who always gets black coffee.

 

The brunet blinks a few times, feeling as if his brain is working in slow motion. “Thank you.” He says politely. He never expected to see the man outside of the cafe. What a strange coincidence. Perhaps he is also on his way to the store to get his coffee. “I am fine.”

 

“Are you sure? You look…...sick.” The man frowns. Inaho feels slightly puzzled. There is no reason for him to be displaying such concern with his condition. It is true that they have spoken multiple times, but they are not even acquaintances. Perhaps unlike Inaho himself, he is just a very caring and generous person.

 

“I think I caught a cold, but it is not a big deal.” Inaho decides to be honest. “I have to get going or else I will be late. Thank you for helping me, sir.”

 

“You can’t go to work like this.” There is a hint of worry in the man’s voice. “You almost fell right there. You should be staying home and getting some rest.”

 

“But if I don’t work today, I might not have enough money to pay for rent this month.” Inaho replies frankly. Even with working two jobs, he is barely able to save up anything after paying for all the expenses. Yuki’s hospitalization has taken a toll on their financial situation. That’s why staying home today wasn't an option for him.

 

The man’s eyes widen for a brief moment. He takes a minute to consider. “What if I pay you the same amount of what you would have gotten today if you stay home?”

 

“.......Why would you do that?” Inaho is even more confused. He has no reason to do all this for him. The man only smiles and shakes his head, saying that someone who is ill should be able to rest and not have to stress out over money. “I’ll call the store and let them know. The owner is actually a close friend of mine, that’s why I go there a lot.” Those dark eyes glance at the nametag on his shirt. “Your name is……Kaizuka Inaho-kun, right?”

 

“Yes……” Inaho doesn’t know exactly how to respond. He hasn’t experienced this kind of care from anyone in a very long time, let alone from a stranger. “......thank you, and your name is?” He asks. If he is able to somehow repay the kind gesture, he would like to do so.

 

The man smiles warmly at him. “My name is Harklight. Nice to meet you, Inaho-kun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he felt better to go to work the next day, Harklight was there. Inaho expressed his gratitude by giving Harklight a free cup of coffee, and they began talking as the cafe wasn’t particularly busy that day. After that day, their relationship begins to grow. Harklight continues to come to the cafe often, and Inaho is always the one who prepares his coffee. They would eat together during Inaho’s lunch break. At times, Harklight comes when his night shift is over and he walks him home.

 

It is strange how he has never been someone who enjoys talking about themselves, yet with Harklight he is about to talk to him naturally. Perhaps it is because Harklight is such a good listener. After Yuki has gotten sick, Inaho has closed off his world entirely. He has friends from college, but he hardly ever sees them or talks to them now that he is no longer in school. Yuki, who knows him the best, is also no longer by his side. Harklight is the first person he feels comfortable talking to after everything that had happened.

 

Through their conversations, they reach a better understanding of each other’s background. Harklight is aware of what happened to his sister and his situation.

 

“You are going to worn yourself out working two jobs.” He says to him one time as they are walking to Inaho’s apartment. “Plus, you are very talented, Inaho. You should go back to school, and I would like to help you with that.”

 

“I would like to go back to school, too.” The younger boy nods. He misses going to classes. “But I can’t. I need the money.”

 

Harklight takes a minute to think about his idea. “Well, you are really good at making coffee……What else other than academics are you good at?”

 

“I am good at housekeeping and cooking.” The brunet looks up at him with a faint smile on his face. “I can make good egg dishes. Next time I would like you to try it too.”

 

“Ah……that’s it. I’ll hire you for housekeeping, then.” Harklight’s tone is completely serious and Inaho pauses his step to stare at him. “The workload would be light, so you will be able to still go to school when you work here.”

 

“.......That would not be fair to you.” Inaho can hardly believe Harklight is suggesting such a thing. He knows that Harklight holds a high position in a successful new company, but that is not a reason for him to spend his money on him. Harklight shouldn’t be responsible for his well-being. “Harklight, there is no need to-”

 

 “Just till your sister gets better, okay?” The taller man smiles gently at him, putting his index finger against his lips. “It’s a contract, it won’t be forever. Inaho, you worked hard for long enough. Just let me help.”

 

“If you insist……I suppose there is no reason for me to say no.” Inaho replies slowly. He can tell that this is something Harklight has decided and he isn’t willing to change his mind. It is unfamiliar to him to accept such kindness from other people.

 

“Thank you, Harklight.”

 

 

 

 

 

Time has passed quickly and now he is already a junior in university. With Harklight’s help, he was able to return to school. It didn’t take him much time to catch up on where he left off as school has never been overly difficult for him. In order to help Inaho save on rent, Harklight has also allowed him to stay over at his own apartment. Harklight’s place is much more spacious; it’s elegant but not overly luxurious and overly extravagant, just like the man’s personality.

 

Around a month ago, Yuki’s condition takes a turn for the better. The doctor predicts she will regain her consciousness soon.

 

There is only one more year before he graduates, and he decides that it is time for him to thank the person who has given him hope when he was struggling to survive.

 

He hears footsteps approaching the door and soon the lock is turned. Harklight walks into the corridor exhaustedly, shocked to see that Inaho is still waiting for him by the dinner table. “Inaho? Didn’t you get my text message……”

 

“I did.” Inaho doesn’t bother explaining. Instead, he walks up to Harklight, with his homemade chocolate mousse cake in hand, lips curving upward to form a smile. “Happy birthday, Harklight.”

 

“My birthday……” Harklight is speechless for a minute, dumbfounded. He begins to blush as his brain registers what is going on, the expression in his eyes softening. “Thank you, Inaho, I completely forgot……”

 

“You are very welcome.” Inaho gazes straight ahead. From his tone it is almost impossible to discern his emotions, but inside his chest, his heartbeat is beginning to race. “I couldn’t provide you with a physical gift. I am sorry. There is something else I would like you to accept instead.”

 

“Don’t apologize. Inaho.” His voice is soft and soothing. “And yes, I would like to know what that would be.”

 

“If that is alright with you, even after our contract is over, I would like to stay with you, Harklight.” Standing on his tiptoe, Inaho quickly kisses Harklight’s cheek as the taller man stands there, stunned. “I like you, and would like to go out with you, Harklight.”

 

It has been a while since Inaho noticed that the feelings Harklight harbor for him isn’t simply friendship. He was starting to pick up more and more signs that perhaps the older male does like him, in a romantic way. Like how he always look at them with the warm glow in his eyes, like how he is always concerned about him, almost to the point of being overprotective, like how he sometimes blushes when their skin touches……

 

His prediction was proven correct on one night when he had fallen asleep studying on the couch. He was awakened by the sound of the door being unlocked, and the man’s small sigh that followed. He wanted to get up, but his body felt tired and his eyelids were heavy.

 

“Inaho……I’ve told you that you could catch a cold like this……” The man whispered and he gently carried him back to the bedroom, placing him back on the bed. “Goodnight.” Inaho thought that Harklight would leave the door, but he didn’t hear any sound of him moving. He was about to open his eyes when he felt something light and soft on his forehead.

 

“I wish I would tell you I love you……” The man said in such an inaudible voice that Inaho almost couldn’t hear him. He sounded almost upset. He was glad that he has never been an expressive person, or else he might have jumped up from hearing what Harklight just said.

 

He heard the footsteps moving away and he opened his eyes, coming to realization that Harklight just kissed his forehead and……confessed his love to him.

 

Inaho pulled the blankets over his head, his palm touching his cheek.

 

It’s warm.

 

So this is what blushing feels like.

 

 

 

What Harklight doesn’t know is that he too, shares the same feeling for him.

 

 

 

Inaho watches as the crimson on Harklight’s face gets deeper and deeper and he feels like he can almost feel the heat radiating from him. The taller man, normally composed and collected, is now beginning to stutter. “Inaho, a-are you saying……wait, you like me too?”

 

“Yes.” Placing the cake on the table, Inaho reaches out his hands to cup Harklight’s cheeks, red orbs focusing on him. “Would you be willing to be my boyfriend, Harklight?”

 

 

“Of course……I feel like I should have been the one who ask you this.” Harklight looks away looking embarrassed, hesitantly putting his arms around him and hugging him softly. “Thank you, Inaho, this is the best birthday present I’ve received.” A smile reaches his lips.

 

 

“You are welcome.” Inaho replies, burying his face against Harklight’s chest. He should be the one saying thank you.

 

He is so fortunate to have him.

 

There is no one else he would rather be with.

 

“Happy Birthday, Harklight.” He says as the taller male kisses him on the lips for the first time, swallowing all the words that is left in him. It feels better than he imagined.

 

He doesn’t mind getting used to this, really.

 

 

Inaho thinks to himself as he kisses back.

 


End file.
